


Odd Bird

by spicy_diamond



Category: Noein
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_diamond/pseuds/spicy_diamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luckily, Miho had always had a certain fondness for odd things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide '11!

Atori has always been something of an odd bird, or rather, an odd and _slightly homicidal_ bird. So, bold rescue of Karasu or no, they're never quite certain of just how deeply Atori's memory loss is effecting him until he and Tobi find themselves at the mercy of the Dragon Torque and her ragtag band of little friends.

“I'm _not_ Sara.” Miho's announcement is just loud enough to bring their discussion to a sharp halt while the group tries to decide how best to hide the newest Dragon Knight dissidents in their dimension. Oblivious to the sudden increase of tension in the room, the girl rocks back on her heels. Chest puffed up and arms crossed in determination, she continues. Her nose tips up snootily. “I don't know who Sara is, but I'm definitely not her. I'm Miho. Mi-ho!”

And, in a move that's entirely unexpected, Atori flinches. Leaving those that know him dumbstruck as he draws his long, gangly limbs inward and hunches down in front of the small girl in a thoroughly chastised manner. He nods once, repeating obediently. “Miho. Sorry.”

Miho tips her nose higher, arching a brow behind her glasses. “Will you remember it now?”

“Yes.” He nods a second time.

“Good.” She huffs decisively, appearing to be satisfied by his response. Then, with that fuss over and done, she squeals in delight, launching herself forward in what appears to be a tackle disguised as a hug. “Ooh, I _knew_ time travelers existed! We're going to be the bestest, best friends _ever_!”


End file.
